The invention relates to the tilting control for at least one movable, or mobile, roof panel for a convertible vehicle.
Different examples of convertible vehicles are known, in other words vehicles with a roof comprising at least one movable panel such that this roof can be at least partly opened.
These vehicles include particularly roadsters or convertible coupés, or convertible vehicles (for example convertible saloons) with at least two rows of seats.
An example of such vehicles is given in WO-A-01/62533.
Based on existing solutions, one purpose of the invention is to propose a solution to the problem of the size of drive or control systems for this (these) roof panel(s) by proposing a reliable, high performance and economic solution that can be made in production series, in which there is an articulation movement of the required amplitude within a limited space, without occupying excessive space that would otherwise be reserved for other applications (passenger compartment, baggage storage area, etc.).